


Йиво есть любовь

by FandomMattGroening



Category: Futurama
Genre: Gen, Humor, slight hint of tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: Зепп Браниган решил немного погеройствовать, когда другие утратили бдительность.





	Йиво есть любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2017 для команды fandom Matt Groening 2017

— Так скажи мне, что ты всё-таки такое? — строго тыкая пальцем в облачную субстанцию Йиво и нарочито пытаясь выглядеть более брутально, произнёс Зепп. — Не подумай, что тут очень плохо, но, как защитник нашей галактики, я просто обязан задать тебе этот вопрос.  
— Йиво есть любовь, и это всё, что нужно знать обо мне. Тебе здесь плохо?  
— Хм, я всё ещё на службе, и долг превыше всего, понимаешь? — Зепп сурово сдвинул брови.   
Сейчас, как никогда, нужно было погеройствовать, и, может быть, спасти пару-тройку галактик, чтобы потом его приставили к награде. В очередной раз.  
— Не нужно этого, просто расслабься, как делают все твои друзья. — Йиво указал одним из своих извивающихся щупалец в сторону персонала Межпланетного Экспресса, которые прыгали на облаке, дико при этом хохоча.  
Зепп с неудовольством заметил Кифа, который обнимал свою суперсексуальную подружку. Вот предатель. А капитану, как всегда, работать за всех...   
— Хочешь, я покажу тебе, что такое настоящая любовь? — вдруг спросил Йиво.  
— Что? — Зепп оторвался от несвойственных ему размышлений, но при этом не заметил, как сзади к нему уже приближались сильные щупальца Йиво с твёрдым намерением залезть ему под униформу.


End file.
